Hidden From You
by 3OfAKind
Summary: Melody has always lived in secret, and now her secret has been ruined by Naruto; can she make this blonde boy keep her secret when she herself isn't sure she wants it anymore? GaaraxOC NaruxHina KibaxOC ShikaxTema NejixTen R&R please!
1. Living in Melody

**Emma: Well, new story, new story, new story! Seriously three in one day I think we're on a roll! So, this is a Naruto fic I've had playing in the back of my mind for awhile because I found an old OC design a few days ago and I have been dying to use her! So, let me explain one quick thing about this OC so you won't get confused. Melody Dito is the OC and she is a sand ninja girl whose mother was involved in a underground rebellion against a rebel group of sand ninja who was dictating her village. She was killed and Melody ran away to save herself; she disguised herself as a boy and started ninja training which led her to meet Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. She then became Temari's assistant when she became head of guard over Gaara as the Kazakage and only Temari knows she is a girl. So, through this story I will refer to Melody as "her" or "she" but everyone thinks she is a guy, or her alternate ego Masha Minoto, even though I may refer to her as Melody or "she" or "her". Any who, I don't own anything!**

**Hidden From You**

**Chapter One: Living Life In Melody**

_A young girl watched as a group of men took her mother away. She had been told to stay quiet and to not say anything, no matter what. Her mother had pleaded with her to hide; to stay away and to run when the time was right. She didn't want to; she wanted to help, she wanted to fight and save her mother, the only family she had. But she couldn't; she was weak, she was young… She was Melody and she was scared to death._

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Melody sat up in bed gasping, her whole body drenched in cold sweat and her heart racing. She calmed down and leaned her forehead into her hands and calmed herself. She looked over to the bed sharing her room and sighed as she watched Temari sleep peacefully. Temari was her best friend; the only one to know Melody was a girl, the only one to know that the charade she held was an act, not reality. Temari was her only true friend who she could tell anything.

"Temari, are you asleep?" Melody asked. Her voice was low and raspy, but soft like a bell. A conflicting force that only Melody could make work. Temari turned to face Melody and yawned." I'm going to the music room; to play some piano, don't worry okay?" Temari nodded and watched Melody stand and throw on some black jeans, wrap her breasts with the bind she had created out of an old corset, and throw a baggy black shirt on then her usual black sweat shirt." If I'm not back before sunrise, I'll see you at the meeting, okay?"

"Another nightmare, Mel?" Temari asked suddenly. Melody stopped in the doorway and nodded stiffly. Temari sighed and turned back over to rest." Don't be too long, Melody, we have training tomorrow, and then we leave for the Leaf Village…"

" I won't," Melody said softly. She walked out and closed the door, biting her lip to hold back the tears she knew wanted to come. She stoned herself and sighed, making sure no emotion betrayed the barrier she had created around herself." Calm, cool, strong."

She chanted this as a mantra, a way of calming herself and once she was through she stood straight again. She walked down the hall of the Kazakage Palace until she came to a wide, polished, black wood door. She opened it to a wide open room, with only a piano and a row of seats in it. The room had black tile floors and opened out to a wide balcony on one end. Crisp winter air floated into the room and Melody closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cool air. She hurried over to the piano and sat down. Behind the piano was a wall made entirely of mirror, and Melody looked at herself intently; she saw her short black hair, cropped short and spiked around her face in a boy style, her dark, blueberry blue eyes, and her pale skin, stark against her all black attire. She would have been beautiful as her female self, but now she was a handsome young boy who was head of guard to the Kazakage; Melody Dito had no place in this world, Masha Minoto did.

Melody sighed and poised her hands over the black and white keys and stared out the window. She closed her eyes and began to play. Soft music floated around the room, echoing around the tile and making Melody lose herself in the sweet music; it was almost unbelievable that she was creating this sweet music and not someone else. She played nonstop until she heard someone open the door behind her. She didn't stop playing because she saw Gaara in the mirror. She finished the song and then let her hands fall to her lap. Gaara sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. They didn't say a word and a few moments later Gaara stood and left. Melody felt better and stood to leave herself soon after; Gaara had that affect on her and Melody knew she shouldn't be falling for him. She couldn't help it though. She was still Melody, she was still scared and trying to find her place; she was still weak.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Masha, will you run ahead and tell the gate we're headed into the village?" Temari asked. Melody nodded; the trio was a few miles from the Leaf Village gates and Melody knew she had to let them know the group was coming in. She came within a few yards of the gate and three ninja stars fell from above her; she easily dodged the first two, but the third one hit her across the chest and sliced her shirt and corset wide open. Melody gasped as she grabbed at her shirt trying to hold it across her chest. Naruto jumped down from his perch and was about to exclaim in victory when he saw her shirt.

"Holy shit you're a chick!" Naruto cried. Melody saw her whole life flash before her eyes; all she had struggled to hide, wasted away and ruined because of this blonde annoyance." Masha, I swear if this is some sick joke I will-"

"Shut it Naruto!" Melody hissed. She didn't bother lowering her voice like she usually did with the outside world." Turn around for a sec! I swear I'll explain!" Naruto did as he was told. And Melody reached into her side pouch and yanked out a sewing needle and thread. She swiftly sewed her corset back into place and then repaired her t-shirt and slipped the jacket, around her waist, on and zipped it up. She turned back and sighed as Naruto ogled at her." My real name is Melody Dito and I am a girl."

Naruto was silent and Melody closed her eyes, horrified that her secret, and her whole charade was in the hands of this boy.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Emma; So, a cliffhanger for Olivia to take up! Wahoo! Tell me Whatcha think of Melody, she has a lot more then what I explained, a whole other story behind the mask she puts up. I hope there are people who realize this and enjoy her as a character. R&R please!**


	2. Tied Together With A Smile

**Olivia- Sorry for the late update. Sorta got behind with other fics and such. Anyway, (and I know some ppl don't like them) but i've decided to incorporate my OC Luna. For more on her, go to our profile, but I think she will fit in nicely with the story line...for those who are fans of my work, Luna shares many characteristics of my OC Falcon from my Teen Titans fics. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Hidden From You**

**Chapter 2- Tied Together With A Smile**

"Shut it Uzumaki!" Melody hissed. She didn't bother lowering her voice like she usually did with the outside world." Turn around for a sec! I swear I'll explain!" Naruto did as he was told. And Melody reached into her side pouch and yanked out a sewing needle and thread. She swiftly sewed her corset back into place and then repaired her t-shirt and slipped the jacket, around her waist, on and zipped it up. She turned back and sighed as Naruto ogled at her." My real name is Melody Dito and I am a girl."

Naruto was silent and Melody closed her eyes, horrified that her secret, and her whole charade was in the hands of this boy.

"Masha!" Temari called as she and her brothers neared the gates to the village.

"Please!" Melody begged to the blonde boy. "Don't tell Gaara-sama about my secret!" Naruto nodded, still a bit confused about what just happened, but he decided to keep quiet about it.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun." Temari smiled as she approached him.

"You too Temari-sama." he replied grinning slightly. "Shikamaru asked for you to meet him at Hokage Tower to discuss a few transcrips that came in this morning from the Sand Village." Temari nodded and took off in search of her lazy boyfriend. Gaara and Konkuro slowly brought up the rear. The red headed jinchuriki stopped a few feet away from the blonde, wearing the faintest of smiles. He held out his hand, which Naruto gladly excepted. Words were not needed for these two to comunicate.

Melody only stared at the two in awe while Konkuro stood by her side.

"They're truely two of a kind." he muttered, catching Melody's attention. " Both are so different, yet soo alike; foils of eachother; having endured the darkness and pain of not having a loving family, shunned for what's inside them and judged simply because they were alone in the world. But now, times are much different. They have eachother, finding an extended and adopted family to call thier own." The puppet master's words rang endlessly thoughout Melody's head. She wanted nothing more than a family to love, cherish and call her own. She looked to the blonde, then to her Kazekage, and finally to the puppet weilder beside her, wondering if one day they would except her like they have eachother.

"Naruto!" shouted a femine voice. The four shinobi turned towards the village gate to see a girl running in thier direction. Waist lenght onyx hair swayed from side to side as she ran, ivory skin like fine porcellen and intense saphire eyes. "Uzumaki, give me back my head band this instant!" she growled when she came to a stop in front of the blonde. Naruto laughed nervously and held out a leaf headband.

"Heh, sorry Luna. Kinda forgot i was playing keep away with it."

Melody examined the girl as she tied the head protector around her waist. The gold embossed 'A' made into a five pointed star on the bottom left of the girl's ninja skirt caught her attention.

_'I've seen that before somewhere...'_ Melody thought to herself. _'Come to think of it, she looks familiar as well.' _The raven haired girl shot one last evil glance at her blonde friend before turning towards the Sand ninjas.

"Nice to see you again, Lord Kazekage, Lord Konkuro."

"You too, Luna." Konkuro smiled, shaking hands.

"Who might you be, dear?" she asked to Melody. The young sand kunoichi stiffened upon the girl's words.

"My name is Masha Minoto." she managed in her most masculine voice. Luna's azure eyes looked curiously over her, seeming to see right through the disguise. Melody paniced, fearing her cover was completely blown.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Gaara asked casually.

"Sure, right this way, Lord Gaara." Luna replied, motioning for them to follow her.

3

3

3

Sunset was almost upon Kohona when Melody was finally dismissed from Hokage Tower. She'd sat quietly for hours listening to the sand siblings and Lady Tsunade discuss official issues. The sun had almost completely set, painting the sky in glorious shades of red, pink, yellow and orange. Melody sighed contently as she watched the sky fade to black, housing many twinkling stars.

"Masha?" she turned to see Luna standing behind her. "Lady Hokage has requested that you stay with me tonight, Gaara and Konkuro are crashing at Naruto's and Temari is with Hinata." Melody nodded and followed the young girl towards her home. Upon seeing the dwelling, Melody was astonished. Gold lined the intracate boarders and framework of the house with a gold embossed 'A' over the threshold, just like the one on Luna's skirt.

"What? Never seen an heiress before?" Luna giggled, watching her friend's shocked expression. The interior was even more stunning. Navy tapisties bordered in gold lined the furnature and a few walls. Luna led the girl to a small, but spacious guest room, just as lavishly furnished as the rest of the house. "If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is through there." Luna pointed to a door on the far wall. "And i'll bring you an extra blanket and towels in a sec." As the heiress disapeared down the hall, Melody quickly slipped into the bathroom to bathe. 30 minutes later, she exited with a towel wrapped around her, surprised upon seeing Luna sitting casually on the foot of her bed, legs and arms crossed in a curious mannor.

"So it seems my suspicions were right." It took everything the sand ninja had not to break down, upon discovering her secret was totally blown. Luna only smiled warmly and raised from the bed, comming to stand a few inches taller than Melody. A few tears escaped the younger girl's eyes and splashed on the towel hiding her body.

"M-my mother was k-killed when i was a child." her voice small and barely heard. "W-women are usually not in positions of power in my village. I knew if i wanted to climb my way up and actually become a decent shinobi, i'd have to hide the fact i'm a girl."

"It seems pretty foolish, in my opinion." Luna replied at the end of the girl's story. Dark midnight eyes flashed at the elder girl, almost angry. "You needn't hide your gender from anybody. The fact that you're a girl dosent change any of your ablilties or what you're set out to do." Melody downcast her eyes, realizing Luna had been right. "Care to tell me your real name?"

"Melody Ditto."

"Well, Melody. I dont think we were properly introduced before. I'm Luna Avalon, heiress to the Avalon clan."

"Avalon?" Melody asked, almost shocked. "The Avalon clan were a few of the ninja that came to my clan's aid when those bandits invaded my villiage! And you're the woman who helped me escape!" Confusion swept across Luna's porcellin features, but only for a second before she realized what Melody had been talking about.

"Melody, I think the woman you saw was my mother."

_flashback_

_Fire engulfed much of a small village on the outskirts of Suna. Many sand and leaf ninja were dispatched to the area, but it was already much too late. More than half of the villlage's clans were either killed or taken prisoner. A small girl, no older than six, watched with wide fearful eyes as her mother was drug from her house. _

_"Run, Melody! Dont let them catch you!" the woman screamed to her child. The little girl nodded once with tears streaming down her face. She ran until she reached the edge of the woods. Melody collapsed from exursion and cried into the grass. The next thing she knew, a pair of strong, yet gental arms lifted her off the ground. Midnight blue eyes connected with vivid lavender. The woman holding her was probably in her mid twenties with waist lenght onyx hair and ivory skin. She was beautiful. But what caught Melody's eye was the gold embossed 'A' made into a five pointed star stitched into the woman's jonin vest. _

_She only smiled at the child in her arms and dashed quickly past the burning village and into the main gates of Suna. Soon, Melody found herself in a children's hospital, being tended to by many doctors and nurses._

_end flashback_

"You look just like her." Melody whispered, seeing her savior's face flash before her eyes.

"I favor her alot, save for my eyes. The Avalons are an extension of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans. My mother, favored the Hyuga side. Blue eyes are something rare for my clan." Luna gestured to her own cerulean orbs.

"I would like to thank her, if I may."

"Oh. Um...Livana, my mother, was killed during the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago."

"Im soo sorry, Luna." Melody offered, seeing the unshead tears threatening to fall from the Avalon's eyes. Luna nodded and bit her friend a good night.

**Olivia- So now you see a little more into Melody's past and how Luna actually ties in with the story. R&R kiddies!**


	3. Behind Her Navy Eyes

**Emma: SO, it's been awhile eh kids? I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus but school kinda kicked my ass and I'm attempting to kick it back. For now, I'm working on what fics I've been getting ideas for. One being this intro fic of Mel, since Liv has been getting ****Fighting Dreamers****, and ****Pein ****up I began thinking back to this story and Melody's back story. Now I am also working on editing and Ouran High host Club fic for the Sisters Grimm- I think it's Kaya whose writing this one but both her and Delilah IM'ed me about it, so I'm assuming they're co-writing -and the first ever fic that AJ, Joy, and Aaron were ever in. SO, this chapter may not be too lengthy, but I have a few ideas to get in before Olivia throws in her own. Anyhow, I don't own Naruto- you should know this by now. Enjoy!**

**Hidden From You**

**Chapter Three: Behind her Navy Eyes**

**Recap: **

_"Oh. Um...Livana, my mother, was killed during the Kyuubi attack 15 years ago."_

_ "I'm so sorry, Luna." Melody offered, seeing the unshed tears threatening to fall from the Avalon's eyes. Luna nodded and bit her friend a good night._

Melody stared at the city through the window of the room she was supposed to be sleeping in. Luna had told Mel she could stay at the Avalon compound as long as she wished; but Melody was restless. She never slept much, and the large bed was rather foreboding. She sighed and made her way to her pack., Mel had left her chest bindings- her old bandage ones since Naruto ruined her corset and she only had them until she bought a new one -on and simply thrown on a pair of pajama pants. She grabbed a shirt and a hoodie before pulling on her converse. She slid the bay window open then shimmied down the pipe and onto the lower rooftop of the complex. She hopped from roof to roof until she came upon the Hokage Palace.

Melody made her way up the drainpipe and onto a balcony. She pulled her jacket around herself tighter and then turned to face the large full moon.

"Took you long enough," A voice said from behind Melody. Mel jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to meet deep icy eyes with her own navy ones. Gaara leaned against the doorframe and staring at the same moon Mel had been only moments before. His red hair was shaded crimson in the ethereal moonbeams, his eyes a flashing silver color, and his skin even more luminescent." Couldn't sleep again?"

"Nah," Mel said her voice going low automatically. She shoved her hands into her pockets and made her way to stand by Gaara." What about you Gaara-Senpai?"

"You know I'm just Gaara to you Masha," Gaara chuckled," I never sleep much… You know that, we're usually insomnia buddies on these trips. I don't normally have trouble sleeping in the Leaf, but I'm restless today…"

"I tried sleeping," Mel said. Her voice lost some of its forced harshness and she crossed her arms at the thought." But I had nightmares…"

"Again?" Gaara asked in a concerned tone.

"Eh, you grow used to them after a while." Melody shrugged, leaning against a post. The chilly night air whipped around her, causing her to shiver and pull her hood up around her head. "The Leaf is almost as cold as Suna at night." she chuckled in a low baritone volume. Gaara nodded, seeming unfazed to the icy winds. Melody's navy eyes drifted over a few buildings near the Hokage mansion. She recognized the Nara and Hyuga compounds instantly, but one district in particular looked to be run down.

"That's the old Uchiha compound." Gaara offered, noticing Melody's wondering look. "It's been abandoned ever since the clan's slaughter 6 years ago."

"Slaughter?" Gaara nodded.

"It's a complicated story, but theirs only two that survived the extermination. A pair of brothers."

"The poor things." Melody's voice had unconsciously returned to her normal alto, making the raveness blush and look away from the redheaded Kazakage. "I..I mean I can relate to them. I know what it's like to be the last of your clan."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Of course. They were my family and my friends. It's heartbreaking to know I'm alone in the world, unloved by anyone." tears slowly slid down Melody's ivory cheeks and splashed onto the top of her hoodie, darkening the color.

"That's not true, Masha." Gaara interjected sharply. "You're plenty loved by many, even if you don't realize it." Melody only stared at the insomiatic boy in awe. "I used to think the same way, but Naruto made me realize I was wrong. He and I share a similar past. We were born Jinchuuriki, therefore, unloved and thrown aside like common trash. But unlike me, as Naruto grew older, he gained a family. Granted, they weren't blood, but that didn't matter. Finally, after 15 years being isolated and lonely, I've opened my eyes to see the family and friends that's been in front of me all along." Melody smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Gaara." Mel said. She smiled and her shimmering navy eyes captivated the young Kazakage; he tried to shake the feeling, but her eyes were so deep and shimmering that Gaara couldn't look away." I think I should be getting back to the compound… Luna may worry… I just wanted to see if you were sleeping or not…"

Melody jumped off before Gaara could say anything and he watched her go. Could this boy- at least a boy in Gaara's eyes -was slowly creeping into his heart more and more lately. Could the Kazakage be going gay for the bodyguard? Oh, if only the sand leader knew Mel's secret…

!

!

Mel made it back to the Avalon compound just as the sun was rising on the horizon. She jumped to grab the top of her windowsill and used it as a gymnastic bar to swing into her room. She fell back against the bed and sighed with a smile; she was falling for him. It was so wrong, and it was so horrible, but she was falling for Gaara. She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to, but she was.

"Mel?" Luna's voice floated from the door. Melody sat up and shirked off her jacket and smiled at the girl. Luna frowned, and Mel met it with a frown of her own." We have to go to the Hokage Palace… We found a Bandit, Mel…"

And suddenly, Melody's high came crashing down again…

**Emma: As I said, short, but it leads up to the plot arch we're looking for here. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please!**


	4. The Demon From My Past

**Maiden- I have to admit, Em totally had me laughin at the 'Could Gaara be going gay for his bodygaurd' thing in the last ch! Poor Gaara, if only he knew... Well, read and review kiddies!**

Hidden From You

Chapter 5- The Demon From My Haunting Past

Mel made it back to the Avalon compound just as the sun was rising on the horizon. She jumped to grab the top of her windowsill and used it as a gymnastic bar to swing into her room. She fell back against the bed and sighed with a smile; she was falling for him. It was so wrong, and it was so horrible, but she was falling for Gaara. She couldn't, she wasn't allowed to, but she was.

"Mel?" Luna's voice floated from the door. Melody sat up and shirked off her jacket and smiled at the girl. Luna frowned, and Mel met it with a frown of her own." We have to go to the Hokage Palace… We found a Bandit, Mel…" And suddenly, Melody's high came crashing down again. A young man with long raven hair and striking lavender eyes was suddenly at Luna's side. Melody guessed it was another member of Luna's clan.

"Please excuse the interuption, Luna-sama, but here's the clothes you requested."

"Thanks Tori." the heiress smiled, taking the bundle from the man's arms. Tori bowed to the girls and left swiftly. Luna then crossed the room and placed the cloth on Melody's lap. "I had my cousin make you something to wear. Just like all Avalon clothes, they're made of spider monkey silk so they're practically indestructable. I used my sharingan to guess your size, so they should fit."

"Wow..." Mel whispered as she inspected her new garb. A burgundy and dark grey tanktop dress with buckles going down the front, a new set of chest bindings and dark capris."These are amazing."

"It's nothing." Luna grinned. "Records on the Ditto clan are hard to come by, but my mother had an old tora on your clan from the night she found you." Luna tossed the sand kuniochi the burgundy lined scroll. A silver hummingbird in midflight was embossed on the front. "And i'm guessing that's your clan's crest?" Melody nodded and Luna pressed something into her hand. A red wristband with the Ditto crest sewn in black silk thread. "This goes with your outfit."

"It's beautiful!" Melody gushed, slipping it onto her left wrist.

"Im guessing you like it?" Luna laughed, sitting next to her on the bed.

"I love it!"

"Then how bout I leave you to change then we can head out."

"Um..If it's all the same to you, i'd rather just wear my own clothes."

"Why? I thought you were gonna give up this charade?"

"I want to...but not now."

"Any specific reason why?" Melody averted her gaze from that of the elder, staring out the window at the rising sun.

"There are a few reasons Luna... Some I can't say yet," Melody admitted.  
"Gaara is a big reason, isn't he?" Melody's head whipped around in shock. Her eyes asking the obvious question. "The gaurds saw you sneak out last night. I had Tori follow you until he saw you were safe with Gaara."  
Melody sighed and started fiddling with her wristband.  
"It's wrong...forbidden even. But I can't help feel that i've fallen in love with him. But it's not ment to be. He's the Kazekage of an entire country and i'm just a girl without a clan trying to find her place in this world by posing as a guy."  
"I understand why you're scared, but you'll need to fess up eventually. But right now, our main concern is the bandits we came across."  
3  
3  
3  
Both girls arrived at the Hokage's office to see the Sand Siblings, Naruto, Hinata and Kiba already there.  
"About time you two show up!" Naruto grumbled, crossing his arms.  
"This comming from the Leaf's number one hyperactive knucklehead?" Luna replied, a Sasuke like smirk pulling at her lips. Melody laughed softly as the two bickered back and forth, her navy eyes brightening upon seeing Akamaru. She crouched down and beckoned the dog to her. Akamaru, being the big softy he was, came to the girl with no hesitation, nuzzling her cheek.  
"Aww, aren't you cute!" Mel gushed as she petted the animal affectionately.  
"He's quite the lover boy." Kiba chuckled, comming to stand beside Melody. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka, he's Akamaru and over there's my teammate Hinata Hyuga."  
Kiba offered his hand to the young girl. Melody took it and gave it a soft shake.  
"Masha Ditto," Mel said before turning to stare at Luna, who was leading them towards an interrogation room.

"He's in here." Tsunade explained. "I want you eight to get as much information out of him as possible. Figure out why they invaded the village and what motive they had for sneaking around the Avalon compound." The young ninja nodded in agreement as the blonde sanin left thier sight. Luna went to open the door, but Melody quickly stopped her.  
"Luna, I wanna talk with him alone." the heiress was going to protest but saw the desperation in Mel's eyes. The man- a tall and broad man with silver eyes and a normal build -was staring at Mel through the door window. Mel knew those eyes, they were the eyes of the bandit clan who killed her family.

"If you're sure..." Luna replied, opening the door just wide enough for Mel to slip in. "We'll be right outside if you need us." Melody nodded and entered, closing the steele door behind her.

"Seems like we missed another one." the man chuckled with a gravely voice. He recognized Mel's eyes. "I'll make a mental note to get rid of you later. After we get what we came for." A cold shiver went up Melody's spine, but she kept her composure.

"I'll keep this brief." she started, making sure to keep her masuline voice. "What were you doing snooping around the Avalon compound?"

"None of yer buisness, little boy."

"Look, you're out numbered not to mention out matched. So if I were you, i'd start cooperating before you get hurt." she drew her chunin tanto and held it to the man's throat, pressing firmly but not enough to draw blood. Seconds past and the man refused to talk, his silver eyes boring deep into Melody's. She increased the pressure of her knife and crimson blood slowly started to drip onto the tipless tanto.

"Fine, i'll talk." the man rasped, realizing how close Mel had been to cutting his main artery. Melody released her hold on him and stepped back, watching the man breathe deeply and blood flow increase. "We're looking for a girl. Maybe your age or a little younger. She's the lone survivor of the Ditto clan."

"What do you want with her?"

"To kill her of course." the man laughed. "The Ditto clan is infamous for thier talents of combining wind jutsu with thier weapons. And we plan to harness that power for ourselves, but not without wiping out the entire blood line first." The man was able to pull one of his arms free from the chakra ropes binding his hands and disapeared into a cloud of smoke produced from a smoke bomb.

To say the least, Melody was shocked. Not only had this man admited to having a vendetta out for her, but she finally knew something about her clan. Weapon handling had always been her talent, but now it seemed just that more important to her.

"What the hell happened!" Luna shouted as she and the others burst through the door and into the chamber.

"He got away." Mel whispered, still in shock of what she'd just heard.

"Then we have to persue him." Konkuro stated. "He couldn't have gotten far."


	5. Captured

**Emma: Great job as usual Liv ^^ so this fic is nearing its plot arch climax! Mel has just come face-to-face with one of the killers of her clan, while at the same time having to deal with these new- or not so new -feelings for Gaara! That sounds like a lot on her plate right now! Let's see what evil scheme- or, um, resolution I can come up with! I don't own Naruto! Enjoy!**

**Hidden From You**

**Chapter Six: Captured**

"He got away." Mel whispered, still in shock of what she'd just heard.

"Then we have to peruse him." Kankuro stated. "He couldn't have gotten far."

"Yes," Luna said softly," I think it would be in our best interest to start off now, with a small team. That way we can move fast, maybe even have him lead us to their hiding place. Then we can call for backup and capture the bandits."

_And then Mel can stop this stupid charade as well_, Luna thought silently. She knew that Mel heard the unspoken words too, because the navy-eyed ninja blushed. Melody glanced up at Luna and nodded, silently happy to almost be rid of her façade after all these years.

"Well then," Mel said softly," The sooner we set off, the better…"

"Care if I tag along?" Gaara asked from the doorway. Mel jumped at his voice and whipped around to protest." Masha don't try you know it won't work." Mel stopped, she knew he was right." See? You know me too well…"

Mel tried not to let that make her heart skip a beat. It did slowly break her heart though, because she knew he knew little to nothing about her own secrets.

**!**

"Gaara, you and Me- erm Masha scout on the east side," Luna said. She silently hit herself for almost slipping on Mel's name." Temari and I will take the west, and Kankuro and Shikamaru can take the north and south. We'll meet back in the center tree at nightfall."

Gaara nodded and smiled at Mel who nodded back with a weak grin. Their scout was supposed to be a simple loop around the eastern edge of the forest- where the bandits had last been spotted -and Mel was contemplating ways to tell Gaara about her secret when it happened. Three ninja blindsided both Mel and Gaara, and before Mel could even pull her double swords to protect them, they were knocked unconscious. Later, Mel would beat herself up about not being a better guard- even though Gaara will later assure her there was no way of seeing the attack coming. When they both awoke, in a stark metal cell, neither knew what to think; however they didn't have time to question each other, or even start attack plans, because three men entered as soon as they came to their senses.

"So, you're the brat who interrogated our friend," The taller of the three sneered, grabbing Mel's chin and tilting her face up. Mel held her head high and glared at the man." Quiet one aren't you? Well we'll just have to change that. Kaiser!"

One of the men, with striking orange hair, stepped forward and slashed a kunai at Mel. She flinched back but felt no cut; it wasn't until she looked down and noticed her shirt sliced open to reveal her chest bindings, she knew why. She gasped and tried to cover herself, but the man- the first one to speak -grabbed her wrists and pinned her back to the wall.

"Why didn't we see it before?" The man dead panned." He was much too pretty to be a boy, too small too… Masha Ditto is actually the lost Melody Ditto of the Ditto Weaponry and Wind Clan!"

Melody hung her head in shame, and would not meet Gaara's eyes even though he was desperately trying to meet hers. The men all conversed about what to do, but in the end realized all they could do was tell their master and do something later.

"No reason not to torture the Kazakage for information though," Kaiser said with a grin. Mel came alive then; she jumped up in time to take the slap meant for Gaara's cheek. Her head snapped to one side as she took the slap to the cheek, and Gaara's deep blue eyes widened at this movement and he caught Mel as she was smacked towards the ground." What the-"

"Don't touch him," Melody said. Her navy eyes, always an odd shade of deep sapphire and cobalt, were now glowing with angry fire. Melody glared at the three ninja bandits and they all took a collective shiver of fear at the stare." Torture me instead, but don't touch Gaara, or I will personally cut off each of your fingers an toes, make you eat them and then slowly kill you with a needle to each of your pores."

Kaiser growled and yanked Mel from Gaara's grasp. He dragged her by her short blue-black locks to a pair of rope ties on the far wall of the cell. He tied her wrists so she was forced to sit on her knees, hanging up by the binds on her wrists. She took every hit, cut, and kick that all three of the men gave her. She wouldn't cry out, and she wouldn't let them see the pain in her eyes. She took the blows and held her head high. Gaara couldn't remember ever seeing anything so noble and bold in his life. The way Melody took each hit, even spitting blood once when she bit the inside of her lip so hard to keep from screaming, and how she managed not to let the attackers see… It was beautiful, and Gaara wondered why he hadn't realized sooner that she was a girl; and not just any girl, but the girl of his dreams.

"Why?" Gaara asked when the men left. Mel was still tied up, and Gaara stood, and made his way to her side. She glanced up and watched him untie one of her wrists, then the other, kissing the angry red chafe marks from the rough rope. Mel said nothing for a long moment and then sighed. She started to fall forward, but Gaara caught her. He cradled her against his chest, gentle as if she were precious porcelain.

"I can't answer that right now," Melody said softly. She took in Gaara's warm and familiar scent and tried to think her words through carefully." I'm sorry I lied… I didn't want to… Really, I wanted to tell you the truth, but the Elders and Temari said it would only put you in danger. I don't want you in danger I-"

"Sh," Gaara said softly. He stroked Mel's dark hair back from her face and pulled some stray cloth from his bag. The bandits may have taken their weapons, but not their side pouches. He sat her up a little, and wiped her face clean of all the blood and grime. He took some bandages out and wrapped a few of her cuts and worse scrapes." I know, I'll give you my answer when we get out of here…"

"Fine," Melody said softly. She closed her eyes focusing on his soft touch and warm voice." Gaara?"

"Yes Melody?" Gaara asked. Mel tried not to think about how wonderful he made her name sound; like some music that sang right to her heart.

"I want to tell you my story…" Melody said softly. Gaara glanced up at the girl and tried to read her unreadable expression." When I was five, my clan started working with the rebellion in the Star village… We disagreed with the harsh treatment that dictators had over that village… So, because our clan intervened, the bandits of the Star village- the dictator's lackeys -went after us. It was horrible… I was little, but I cans till remember the cries and the fire… The sheer chaos of my family dying around me. Mom and dad tried to hide me, showed me the secret room that was made for family emergencies. But Dad had to go outside… He heard Uncle Hiroshi and Aunt Ayah next door in trouble… Dad was like that, he always wanted to help people even at his own expense. Of course, Mom and I had to follow, but when we got out there, the man form interrogation, had a kunai through my father's throat. I saw the blood pouring out and I saw him hit the ground… Then I felt my mother shove me back inside the secret room, and walk out. It was the last time I would ever see her, I think I knew that even then…"

Melody paused for a moment; she tried to shake away the sad feeling in the back of her eyes and turned them onto Gaara's deep blue ones. She sighed and then turned her face away to continue.

"Mom left," Melody repeated," But I could see through a peep hole that dad had made in the room. I watched as Mom tried to talk to the man… The one with the silver eyes like cold metal and hate. He didn't even listen to her! He just knocked the side of her head and dragged her by the hair…" Mel had to speak around angry sobs now and she buried her face into her fists- white from being clenched so hard." A c-couple hours later… Luna's mom found me… She took me away and brought e to Suna for safety. She helped the Elders come up with my new identity, so that I would be safe. They decided until the bandits were caught, I would have to keep the façade. I didn't expect to become head guard and friends with Temari; I didn't think I would grow close to the Kazakage and his family; and I certainly did not think that I would fall for the guy I was supposed to be protecting with my life… I'm so sorry Gaara; for lying, even to protect myself. I'm sorry I had to play this part around you and be some name I was not. But it was all me the entire time! I was honest in my actions, even if not in name or gender… So I'm sorry and I'm begging for your forgiveness."

Two strong and tanned arms wrapped around her tiny curved waist. Mel's shirt had been shredded from her thin frame, so she wore only her navy training pants and her tight breast bindings. Gaara's firm muscled chest against her back, and his head against the crook in her shoulder felt so comforting and real to Mel it was crazy. He kissed her shoulder, where a particularly nasty cut was, and Mel relaxed against him.

"There's nothing to forgive," Gaara said softly. He buried his face into her neck and held her tighter against him." Besides, sometimes we do crazy things to protect the people we love… Like disguise our gender so they're not hunted down… Or bump them up to personal guard so you can watch over them as they have always watched over you… So you can always be by their side. Because, when you love someone, you want to be by their side forever, and you want to keep them safe and sound even at your own expense. I didn't know what love was for a long time, but Naruto helped open my heart, and I think you really opened it again, Melody."

Mel heard her heart pounding in her ears, and her face and neck flush pink. Gaara spread his hands against her flat stomach and Mel's breath caught in her throat. He traced the curve of her waist and frowned; her body was normally toned and lean- aside from the curves she hid so well -but in the recent months she seemed to have grown thinner from stress. Her ribs could be felt quite easily now, and her arms were positively emaciated against Gaara's calloused fingers. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he turned Melody around to face him; she was thinner then he had ever seen her- even as a boy -and that worried him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Why are you so thin Mel?"

"Well," Melody said softly," Sometimes, when I'm stressed, I don't eat enough… And I've bee training double time lately… I thought guys liked thin girls…"

"Mel," Gaara said ignoring her attempt at dry humor." Did I do this?"

"No!"

"I stressed you out though?"

"Well yes-"

"So I was a part of this?"

"What? No! I-"

"Melody…" Gaara said cutting her off again." I'm sorry…"

"Gaara," Melody said softly," There's nothing to be sorry for. You know you're just saying this- and having this argument -because you don't want to talk about the crisis at hand… You don't want to think that we're about to be killed tortured or worse."

"We're not dying."

"You're not," Melody said," I won't let that happen. I took a vow to protect you and to keep you alive and safe. I will stick to that vow! I-"

Gaara cut Mel off; but this time it wasn't with his words or his arms. He captured her lips in his for a chaste kiss to cut her off. He kissed her roughly at first, but then his hold and his lips grew gentler and more tender. Melody hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled closer. Gaara pulled back first, Mel still clinging to his neck and shoulders for support; both were breathing hard and both were staring into each others eyes like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"You, Melody Ditto," Gaara gasped," Are the most amazing, infuriating, beautiful, crazy, and saintly person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I love you because of that…"

**!**

**Emma: Yea, so this is a tad longer then I had first planned, and the ending is kinda a cliffhanger- not to mention slightly Gaara OOC -but whatever. So, Mel and Gaara are in a cell… Alone… About to possibly die…**

**Mel: I wonder why that sounds bad…**

**Emma: Oh go make out with Gaara.**

**Mel: Too late you already wrote that.**

**Emma:… Fine whatever. Liv has next chapter. R&R kids!**


	6. What I've Been Looking For

Naruto

Hidden From You

Chapter 9- What I've Been Looking For

Luna's heart beat loudly in her ears, almost enough so to block out any other sound. But that wouldn't really matter, sight had always been her strong point, and now her almost limitless vision showed her the location of the Kazekage and the little raven haired girl she'd begun to see as a little sister. Luna, accompanied by Temari, Konkuro, and Shikamaru flew through the treetops towards an underground bunker. Once at the threshold, Luna brought her fist down on the heavy iorn door, making it cave easily. The other Sand and Leaf shinobi shuddered, realizing just how physically strong the Avalon heiress was when she was angry. Once the door was off it's hinges, Luna dove into the blinding darkness, her byankugan/sharingan fuled eyes leading the way.

"Melody!" she called, not caring who heard her. The blue eyed girl knew for a fact she could handle any cowardly bandit stupid enough to stand in her way.

3

3

3

"You, Melody Ditto," Gaara gasped," Are the most amazing, infuriating, beautiful, crazy, and saintly person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. And I love you because of that…" the redhead's words were cut short upon hearing Melody's name being called out from afar.

"Did you hear that?" Melody asked, her voice slightly above a whisper. Gaara nodded and leaned in the direction of the sound, hoping to hear it again. Several seconds past and the couple still sat in silence. But they were startled out of it by the door to the cell swinging open and a very distraught Luna running to the Sand kuniochi's side.

"Oh my Kami, Mel!" she cried. "Konkuro and Temari, get Gaara out of here and to the surface." the two siblings nodded and picked thier redheaded brother up, leading him out of the room. "Shikamaru, help me with Melody. We need to get her cleaned up and back to the village to assess the wounds." Luna looped an arm around Melody's waist and easily hoisted her up off the floor.

"Uh, Luna?" Shikamaru called, his eyes scanning over Melody. "Did I miss something or was this girl Masha?"

"I'll explain later, Shika. Right now, we need to get her back to the village for treatment." the heiress shifted Mel's weight in her arms. "And a decent meal too. You've gotten way too thin." the Ditto heiress chuckled softly, leaning her head against Luna's shoulder, breathing in the scent of starfruit and jasmine. With a soft smile gracing her porcellin features, she was lulled to sleep.

3

3

3

Melody awoke the next evening to see she was back in her room at the Avalon compound. Upon sitting up, she discovered that the upper half of her body was dressed in bandages and her lower half adorned a pair of silk sapphire pajama pants. Mel guessed they were Luna's, seeing as they were a size and a half too big and the Avalon crest fashioned the lower right cuff. A genuine smile lit her pale face as her nimble fingers traced the emblem, feeling strangely serene for the first time in years.

"Seems i've finally found what i've been looking for all along." she whispered to herself.

"Good to hear." came Luna's voice. Mel's head shot up, seeing the raveness raise from a nearby chair. "The answer is no, I never left your side since we found you." she spoke smoothly, as if reading the younger girl's thoughts. "And don't worry about Gaara and the others. They're resting confortably at the hospital for the night. I managed to talk Lady Tsunade into letting you stay with me, seeing as im a proficent medical nin."

"Thanks, Luna."

"No thanks needed." Luna smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. Her eyes stayed downcast as the Ditto heiress continued to stare. "For the longest time, I thought 'friends' was just a fancy term for comrades. Never in my life did I think I could grow a bond with anyone that wasn't my blood...I've never had siblings. Sasuke, a cousin of mine, was the closest thing I ever had to a brother, but we never developed any kind of loving bond...But that's not the case with you...You came into my life like a whirl wind and made me smile, laugh, worry and care again. I dont feel like I have to hide anything from you. You like me for who I am and I can't thank you enough. If I were to have a sister, I wish she would be just like you." Tears constantly streamed down both girls' faces as Luna's words spurred on, but only when she stopped talking did Melody launch herself at the elder girl, wrapping her arms around Luna's waist, hugging her for everything she was worth.

"I once said that I would forever live a lie." Melody whispered, her voice heavy with sobs. "I would forever have to be someone I'm not to protect a life lie. Now I see that I don't have to lie when I have people who will love and protect me."

"Of course you do. The entire rookie team will look after you."

"I meant more specifically you and Gaara." Luna chuckled in reply.

"I knew that."

3

3

3

A week had passed since Melody's secret became public knowlege and she began to see herself as a woman again. The first time she ventured out, Luna dressed her in the garnet outfit her cousin had made. To say the least, Melody was uncomfortable. Never leaving the Avalon's side for more than a few seconds at a time. Sometimes she would cover herself with her arms and hands whenever someone looked at her, forgetting that she no longer needed to put up a rouge. But as time wore on, she grew into her figure, in more ways than one. With the help of the Sand Siblings, she gained all the weight she'd lost over the past month and was finally embracing the woman she'd become. Luna had talked Gaara into letting Melody stay in Kohona until she felt well enough to travel back to Suna. But unknowingly to anyone, the redheaded Kazekage returned to the Leaf Village every weekend to check on the small raveness. Always staying hidden away in the shadows, watching Melody incase she needed him. Although Luna had noticed his presence rather quickly. When Melody's month in Kohona was almost at it's end, Luna made herself known to the sand jinchuuriki. She knew one of his favorite twilight hangouts was the top of Hokage Tower. He would lean against the railing, eyes staring intently on the Avalon compound.

"Lemme guess, you parttime as a lurker?" Luna laughed, startling the Kazekage. He turned quickly to see her coming out of the shadows.

"It's not like that at all." Gaara rasped, his ivory cheeks painted light pink. "I'm here on buisness and I came up here to clear my mind."

"Yeah, right. And Naruto _isnt_ dense. I know you've been watching Melody for the past few weeks."

"I just wanted to make sure she was safe." Gaara's icy gaze once again locked with Luna's compound.

"You love her, don't you?" Luna's innocent question had Gaara blushing madly although he was still facing away from her. He slowly nodded his head.

**Maiden- Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, but Em will give you more next chapter.**


	7. Barefoot Cinderella

**Olivia- I know you were all expecting Em to give you the finalle, but I dont think she minds if I go ahead and take this one. Thanks to all who have read, be sure to check out my continuation of our Naruto fics on my account 'MaidenOfTheMoonlight17'. Read and Review kiddies! ^^**

Naruto; Hidden

Chapter 10- Barefoot Cinderella

Luna returned home with a faint grin after her confrontation with Gaara. The redheaded Kazekage never would clearly admit to it, but he was rather smitten with the Ditto heiress. But that didnt matter right now, Luna knew he cared deeply for her new best friend, so she was happy. The blue eyed kuniochi sighed tiredly, tucking her long raveness hair behind her ear and turned the door knob to her compound. Quietly making her way through the dark hallways, heading to her room. She heard her father's soft snores as she passed his room and peeked in on Melody. The little raveness sat upright in the bed, gazing out the window at the moon. Her hair and eyes painted silver from the moon's light.

"Mel?" Luna called into the dark room. "Why are you awake at this hour?"

"Insomnia is such a bother sometimes." Mel replied, not looking away from the window.

"Want me to stay up with you?" Luna asked, moving to sit on the bed across from Melody. "It's only a few hours till daylight anyway." Navy eyes peeled away from the moon to catch Luna's sleepy sapphire gaze.

"No, I can tell you're tired. Besides, what if Lady Tsunade sends you on a mission tomarrow? You'll be too exhausted to concentrate."

"I hate that you can catch me on technicalities..." the elder girl grumbled under her breath. "But before I retire for the night, mind telling me what's soo fasinating about the moon outside?"

Melody sighed somewhat sadly and returned her focus to the shining orb in the sky. "You might think me crazy...but I can feel my family whenever I see the moon. And sometimes I can swear I see your mom smiling at me in the moon's reflection."

"Well, her name does mean 'moon beam'." Luna laughed softly. "My mother and I were alot alike. Everyone in my clan says I look just like her, but I was too young to remember."

"That's one of the reasons why she named you Luna." Kurok chuckled from the doorway. This was the first time Melody had seen Luna's father. He was a fairly tall man with shoulder lenght onyx hair, a few shades lighter than Luna's. His eyes were coal black but still quite bright dispite thier dark colour. He wore a faint smile as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Dad? Did we wake you?" Luna asked, rising from the bed.

"It's kindof hard not to be awoken by someone talking in this house. The walls are paper thin."

"I'm sorry, Lord Avalon." Mel appologized, afraid she was in trouble. "I was just seeing Luna off to bed." Mel bowed her head in respect for the head Avalon but he only laughed softly in responce to the gesture.

"You don't have to use formalities with me, Melody. What kind of Godfather would I be if I allowed that?"

Melody's navy eyes widdened to what both Avalon's thought was an almost impossible angle. "A...w-what?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, his onyx eyes clearly showing surprise and shock.

"Know what, dad?" Luna replyed, equally shocked.

"Melody's mother, Mana, and Livanna were best friends." Both kuniochi stood star struck, two pairs of light and dark eyes staring intently on the head Avalon. "Mana was originally from Kohona. Quite a weaponress, if I do say so myself. She and Livanna were best friends since early childhood and even fought on the same team together. But when Sotaru Ditto, Melody's father, came here on a mission, Mana fell head over heels for the man. Sotaru was a brilliant wind elementalist, much like Naruto and Asuma's talent. The two were soon married and moved away to Suna. Mana returned upon hearing of Livanna's pregnancy. She was even one of Livanna's midwives during Luna's birth and was named her godmother. The same instance was applied to Melody when she was born. Due to the long trek to and from Suna, Mana's visits decreased over time seeing as she was a wife, mother and active shinobi. When Livanna heard about the bandit raid upon Mana's village, she immediately volunteered to go help out. But by time she arrived, it was already too late. The bandits had distroyed most of the village and killed off the entire Ditto clan, save for Melody. They wanted to harness the Ditto's unique control over wind elemental weapons. And they would've succeeded if it had not been for Livanna. After she rescued Melody, she found and distroyed any and all documentation on the Ditto clan, all except for the one scroll Luna found in her mother's things. She kept that as a reminder of her best friend. Livanna begged the Suna and Kohona elders to let her adopt Melody as her own, but they refused. Saying that if the bandits should find out Melody was alive, they would come looking for her,and possibly kill off the Avalon clan in the process. The Third Hokage ruled it too dangerous and kept Melody under the supervision of the Suna elders. Livanna died protecting Kushina Namikazi, Naruto's mother, during his birth. When Madara Uchiha released the Nine Tails from it's confines, the beast ran amok, killing almost everyone. Mana and Livanna were very brave, loyal and valuable kuniochi and i'm proud to be the father/godfather of thier children."

Kurok's story had the two girls in rapture. They could hardly believe that thier mothers had known eachother let alone they were godsisters. Kurok then kissed both his daughters goodnight and retired back to bed.

3

3

3

The next morning, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro arrived at the Kohona gates to retrieve Melody. The redheaded Kazekage more than eager to bring his beloved back home.

"Do you really have to go?" Naruto asked with a cute pout, having grown quite fond of the Ditto girl.

"I'm afraid so." she smiled somewhat sadly. "As much as I like it here, I really should get home."

"Just be safe on your journey back." Luna replyed, hugging her newfound Godsister.

"Don't worry about a thing Lady Avalon." Gaara rasped. "We'll protect her." Temari and Kankuro smiling reassuringly behind him.

"You guys make it like I can't protect myself!" Mel huffed.

"Naw, it's nothin' like that." Kiba chuckled from behind Naruto. "You're one of the pack now." The navy eyed girl couldn't express in words how that mere sentence made her feel. All her life, she had to wear a mask of lies, just to protect who she was trying to cover up. But now that the mask had been broken off, she was happy to be excepted for who she truely was. With tears in her eyes, she waved good bye to her newly found family.

3

3

3

A month after her return to Suna, Melody had adapted quite nicely to her new life. She was given an apartment just a block away from Kazekage Tower, paid for by Gaara. She and Luna stayed in constant comunication through letters and the occasional visit. Today, she'd been called to Gaara's office and she was nervous as hell because he said it was quite important. She had no idea what to think. Was she in trouble? Did the bandits hunting her rear thier ugly heads again? Did he want to break up with her? She had no clue, but kept up a poker face as she entered his office.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked soothly, getting the attention of the insomniac sitting behind the desk. He looked up at her with feirce aqua eyes.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to talk to you about your possition as my body gaurd."

_'Crap! He wants to fire me!'_ Mel all but screamed to herself.

"I would like to request that you resign."

"I understand, Lord Kazekage." Mel spoke softly, tears threatening to spill from her navy eyes. "My resignation will be on your desk first thing tomarrow. And i'll be out of the apartment by next week." she turned on her heel, sprinting down the hallway, no longer able to hold back her tears. She rounded a corner only to smack into something warm and solid, feeling arms encircle her, preventing her from moving. Gaara's blood red hair was the first thing she made out through her tears.

"You didn't let me finish, Melody." he ground out lowly. "I want you to resign from your position as my body gaurd...and take the new title as my wife."

"...w-what?" she asked, not sure she heard correctly since her heart was beating soo loud in her ears.

"I asked you if you would be my wife." he repeated without skipping a beat. "I may not know alot about love, but I know how I feel about you, Melody. I love you, and I want you to be mine, because i'm not taking the chance of someone else whisking you away."

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" she cried into his robes. Not even feeling his sand slip a diamond ring onto her left hand's fouth finger.


End file.
